maplestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
MapleStory: RED
RED is a three-part update featuring a reorganization of Explorers, a new job and a new area. It is unveiled in MapleStory 1st Festival at COEX on May 19, 2013. The update is an acronym of "Revolution, Evolution, Delight". Part 1: 1st Impact Overhauled Explorers *All Explorers (except for Cannoneer and Dual Blade) are completely overhauled, and given their own storyline. *Cannoneer and Dual Blade are now considered normal Explorers. **Their Cash Shop inventories are now shared with all other explorer classes. **Phantom is now able to steal their skills. *The Open Advancement System was added. Functionality *New mastery books, Mastery Book 20 and Mastery Book 30, have replaced separate books, allowing players to obtain a Mastery Book of their choice. **Classes no longer require skill-specific skill books; they will be automatically learned upon advancing to 4th job. This includes Hero's Will. **The new Mastery Books include Maple Warrior **Books obtained from the new Mastery Books have a 100% success rate. **Both books are sold by Luna in Henesys or Illiad in Leafre. ***Mastery Book 20 costs 7 million mesos. ***Mastery Book 30 costs 10 million mesos. **Dual Blades’ 2nd~3rd job skills that require mastery books can be obtained through the Dual Blade Training Book. This book is sold by Taeha in Kerning City's Secret Garden for 100,000 mesos. Other Additions and Changes *'Profession Revamp' **Level 11 (Craftsman) and Level 12 (Meister) was added to Professions. **Players can now simultaneously learn mining and herbalism. **New items can be created when reaching Level 11 or 12. ***Alchemists are able to craft new potions and extractors. ***Players with Accessory Crafting are able to craft new accessories and Flame of Reincarnation (KMS only). ***Players with Smithing are able to craft new cubes and new Level 145 Meister weapons. *'Maple Mileage System' **Allows characters to fund 30% of Cash Shop items when completing certain tasks (KMS only). Part 2: Child of God *New Feature: Auction House **Similar to GMS's Maple Trade System (MTS), with searching and sorting functions, purchasing with mesos and auction capabilities. **A limit of 5 items can be placed on the Auction House at one time. *New Class: Zero **The Child of God, Zero, starts at level 100 and has two personae, Alpha and Beta. *New Area: Mirror World (Shadow Temple) **A new area, created by the Black Mage, has been added to Zero's storyline. It features renewed background music and 'mirrors' the Maple World. *Other features: **Customizable training areas **Premium Hunting Part 3: Kritias *New Area: Kritias **Kritias is a world merged area with high-level monsters. *New Major Boss: Hekaton (1 vs 100) *Real-time PvE system, Commander's Invasion *Bamon's League Addition to RED updateVer. 1.2.199 Update. KMS. Retrieved 14 October 2017. This update was originally not part of the RED update, but was added as an addition to it.Update Information. KMS. Retrieved 14 October 2017. *Dual Blade, Cannoneer reorganization and support event *New Theme Dungeon: Dimensional Library *Opening of Boss Arena Trivia * Global MapleStory released only Part 1 and 2 of the update, under the names "First Impact" and "Zero". ** Kritias (without the boss Hekaton) was released much later, at "Mark of Honor: Hieizan Temple" patch. Gallery MapleStory 10th Anniversary|History of MapleStory shown at COEX 메이플스토리 2013 여름방학 RED 업데이트 영상 (10주년행사 공개)|MapleStory RED reveal at COEX Child of God|Child of God Anime Intro 메이플스토리 RED 업데이트 기자간담회 영상|MapleStory RED Official Trailer Rise of the Adventurers|MapleStory RED Anime Video 메이플스토리 RED 1st IMPACT 2013 07 04|Part 1: 1st Impact Trailer 메이플스토리 신의 아이 2013 07 18|Part 2: Child of God Trailer 메이플스토리 크리티아스 2013 08 01|Part 3: Kritias Trailer 메이플스토리 신의 아이 'Now'|Child of God Anime Video Part 1 MapleStory - Child of God That Day...|Child of God Anime Video Part 1 (English Subtitles) 메이플스토리 신의 아이 'Boymeetgirl'|Child of God Anime Video Part 2 MapleStory - Child of God Nein meets the Girl|Child of God Anime Video Part 2 (English Subtitles) 메이플스토리 'RED' TV CF 영상 '신의아이'편|Child of God TV Commercial 메이플스토리 헤카톤 스페셜 영상|Hekaton Trailer MapleStory - Dawnveil Demons of Tynerum|GMS 【メイプルストーリー】巨人の覚醒「ヴェラッド」|JMS Gollux (Vellud) Trailer MapleStory - Red First Impact Anime Video|GMS RED Zero - The Trade Republic of Commerci|GMS 【メイプルストーリー】RED-ドーンヴェール エピソード1-|JMS Dawnveil Episode 1 Trailer 【メイプルストーリー】神の子 ゼロ|JMS Child of God Zero Teaser 【メイプルストーリー】冒険者改変＜戦士＞|JMS Warrior Explorer Revamp Teaser 【メイプルストーリー】冒険者改変＜魔法使い＞|JMS Magician Explorer Revamp Teaser 【メイプルストーリー】冒険者改変＜弓使い＞|JMS Bowman Explorer Revamp Teaser 【メイプルストーリー】冒険者改変＜盗賊＞|JMS Thief Explorer Revamp Teaser 【メイプルストーリー】冒険者改変＜海賊＞|JMS Pirate Explorer Revamp Teaser 【メイプルストーリー】冒険者改変|JMS Explorer Revamp Trailer MapleStory - RED Zero Trailer|GMS MapleStory - RED Zero Anime Part 1|GMS MapleStory - RED Zero Anime Part 2|GMS MapleStory - RED Zero Anime Part 3|GMS 【メイプルストーリー】新職業「神の子 ゼロ」～その1～|JMS Child of God Zero Anime Video Part 1 【メイプルストーリー】新職業「神の子 ゼロ」～その2～|JMS Child of God Zero Anime Video Part 2 MapleStory Europe RED First Impact MapleSEA R.E.D. - Explorer Intro Video MapleStory Europe Hekaton Trailer MapleSEA R.E.D. - Zero Part I MapleSEA R.E.D. - Zero Part II MapleStory Europe Zero Trailer Part 1 MapleStory Europe Zero Trailer Part 2